1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to: a liquid application apparatus configured to apply a liquid to a recording medium; and a computer-readable storage medium storing a program for a controller of the liquid application apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
As an example of a liquid application apparatus, an inkjet recording apparatus has been known. The inkjet recording apparatus may include: a pair of conveyor rollers; and an application roller positioned upstream of the pair of conveyor rollers in a conveyance direction. The application roller applies a liquid supplied on the outer circumferential surface of the application roller to an overall surface of a recording medium, while pinching the recording medium between the application roller and another roller.
In the above-described apparatus, as the recording medium onto which the liquid has been applied is conveyed, the liquid transfers to the pair of conveyor rollers, and in addition, paper dust and the like are attached to the pair of conveyor rollers. This increases the diameters of the rollers constituting the pair of conveyor rollers, possibly causing the deterioration in conveyance accuracy and the resultant deterioration in image quality. In the above-described apparatus, there may be estimated an amount of extraneous matter attached to the pair of conveyor rollers based on: the number of times a recording medium is conveyed; the amount of usage of the liquid; and/or the like.